High pressure breathing apparatus' commonly referred to as self-contained breathing apparatus' (SCBA) require a stored supply of breathable air, i.e., a compressed air tank, and a delivery system to convey the breathable air to a user. Common SCBA delivery systems generally include a regulator, one or more conduits, and a mask. Moreover, a threaded coupler is typically utilized to fluidly connect the compressed air tank to the delivery system. One known threaded coupler is designed to be manually threaded onto and off of a nozzle of the compressed air tank. This manual attachment/detachment enables a user to replace the compressed air tank in the field, such as at a contamination site, without the use of tools.
Unfortunately, however, such manually operable couplers are susceptible to being undesirably loosened due to impact, wear, vibrations, etc., during use in hazardous and/or dangerous environments. When the coupler loosens from the compressed air tank, leaking may occur, thereby reducing the available breathable air supply.